


Happy Anniversary

by Syrenslure



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles writes a letter to his wife on their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Giles/? (meant to be Giles/Buffy, but vague)  
>  Timeline: Definitely future fic. Giles is happily married to the love of his life.
> 
> Improv #28: half, conscience, bitter, optional  
>  Notes: I am on a writing jag lately and this is one of five stories that I have been working on recently. My muse is really happy. This came out of a discussion on the Buffy/Giles lists about a perfect song for that pairing. For a long time whenever I heard the song, "What's Wrong with That," by Richard Marx, I knew that this song just begged to have fic written about it. I am not much good at actual songfic, so this is what I was inspired to write. I hope you enjoy.

I fell in love with you, almost before I can remember. I just knew that you had captured my heart in a way I had never known before. Somewhere along the line, I also realized that everyone was going to think what they like about us. People would stare and whisper in their bitter way. They would accuse me of robbing the cradle, of having a mid-life crisis with my flashy red car and beautiful young wife.

How could that be so, when my life seemed to begin when I met you? In time, I also realized that these things meant nothing to me. In fact, nothing meant anything to me without you in my life, for I would be but half a man. How I, or anyone, could pass up the chance of living, of loving, is beyond me. To do so because of close-minded individuals who believe that love should come in neat packages would have made me a worse bloody fool than I was.

There are many things that I am, but I hope that is not often one of them. I am older, more mature as you teasingly tell me, but with you I feel young, refreshed, as if I could take on the world. In my saner moments, my conscience reminds me that to actually do so would result in a severe pummeling, following which I would have to face you for endangering myself. Ah, but there is no harm in fantasy, especially when inspired by you.

I look back over our lives together and how hard I fought against my attraction and love for you. My claim to not have been foolish seems to belie itself. It is nice to know that saner heads, or at least a more determined one, prevailed. I much enjoyed your perseverance. Many of your lessons are never to be forgotten. I remember in especially vivid detail, when you showed me that the only paternal role you wanted me for was that of the father of your children. A lesson you were quite happy to reinforce until we got it right, and beyond.

Thank you for that gift. Our children are the greatest blessings in my life, surpassed only by that of their mother. Each day that I awaken to the life we have created together, I am overwhelmed with what a lucky man I am. If I had listened to but one of the many nay-sayers and their reasons why we should not be together, I would have missed out on more beauty, joy and peace than I would have imagined possible. How could I have ever thought that loving you was optional?

When you chose me to share your life and heart with, from all those in the world who would love you, you did me an honor beyond measure. You knew in your youth and zest for life, that which I had even yet to truly learn. Love is without limits. The hours or years that separate our births cannot stand between our hearts. The only thing that can destroy us is doubt.

For showing me what life and love are truly about and having the courage of your heart, I give you my eternal gratitude and undying love. I hope only that I have shown you all of these years how much I love and admire you. Happy Anniversary, darling.

Love Always,  
Rupert

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=16>  



End file.
